Tetsuya Tsurugi
|-|Teenager= |-|Adult= Summary Tetsuya Tsurugi (剣 鉄也) is the main protagonist of Great Mazinger and the primary pilot of the titular robot, as well as a supporting protagonist in Mazinger Z. Tetsuya was orphaned at a young age and does not remember his biological parents. Living in an orphanage, the only friend he could find was another orphan named Jun Hono. Eventually, they were found by Kenzo Kabuto who adopted them both and trained them to fight against the coming threat of the Mycenae Empire. Tetsuya had trained in martial arts and piloting skills in order to effectively pilot the Great Mazinger. Tetsuya is hot-headed, much like his adoptive brother Koji Kabuto, but is also mature, never questions advice or orders from Kenzo, but is noticeably gloomy. At first glance he appears to be apathetic, focusing only on the fight against the Mycenae and getting strong enough to fight back and destroy the empire. In spite of his great skills in piloting however, Tetsuya believes that what he can currently do is never enough, especially if he feels that his position is threatened. Beneath this exterior is a heart of gold, showing the utmost compassion to his friends and loved ones, especially Jun and Kenzo. This is mostly because Tetsuya is actually afraid of being alone again after losing his parents and the reason he went through with the plan to fight the Mycenae Empire merely because it would get him a father in Kenzo. Because of this, he has a complete lack of self-esteem, panicking that anyone close to him would leave or take his position as the ace pilot. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically | At least 9-C physically Name: Tetsuya Tsurugi Origin: Mazinger Z Gender: Male Age: 18 | 28 Classification: Human, Photon Power Laboratory’s Pilot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery of any weapons and outstanding skills of piloting mecha, Expert in hand-to-hand combat (Trained by Kenzo who has extensive knowledge in martial arts) Attack Potency: Street level physically (Was able keep up against various Mycenae soldier in fist fight) | At least Street level physically (Tetsuya has become much stronger and faster over the years) Speed: ' Superhuman' physically (Able to keep up and block not lethal attacks from Mycenae in combat) | At least Superhuman physically (Tetsuya physically is far faster in fight than Koji) Lifting Strength: ' Peak Human' physically (Tetsuya is minor surpass to Koji in their usual confrontation) | At least Peak Human physically (Tetsuya physically is far superior his previous indicators) Striking Strength: Street Class physically (Can cause minor damage to Koji with his bare hands) | At least Street Class physically (Physically much superior to Koji, who is stronger than earlier) Durability: Street level physically (Capable of withstanding hits from Koji, without much damage) | At least Street level physically (Survived the activation of Infinity, being inside the Great Mazinger in a few meters away) Stamina: High | Very High (Can fight with wounds, even after several days in detention without food and water) Range: Standard Melee Range physically, Hundreds of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Various edged weapons and firearms, Great Mazinger Intelligence: Average, but shown to be very inventive and quick-witted in battle Weaknesses: Very hot-blooded | None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Expert in hand-to-hand combat:' Tetsuya has been trained in martial arts by Kenzo Kabuto from an early age, and able easily subduing any enemies that come his way, as also not above using dirty tricks to win. Key: Mazinger Z | Infinity Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mazinger Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Toei Animation Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Athletes Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Orphans Category:OVA Characters Category:Parents Category:Pilots Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tier 9